True Forever Love Conquers all !
by Kev27Luce22KinkirkFan
Summary: C1 NOW POSTED Please read & Review...
1. Default Chapter

**New Story Outline.... **

**This is a Kevin and Lucy story....**

**I sort of used the idea from the movie with Georges Stults somewhat but not completely. Kevin in an Undercover cop in this whole storyline but Luce doesn't find the out till she tries to escape the other to many, but she always and a good feeling about Kevin and her instincts have never lead her wrong before...**

**There will be a Character death of Annie... the Colonel... Eric or Ruth maybe all four depends on where this story leads. The being first paragraph set up the future and then jumps to the past... 2 years earlier before Kevin and Luce work things out and fall in love at love at first sight.. It set up so that they met in May of 2002, but the 2 years earlier part starts in June of 2002 a few days before they begin the hike up into the Aspen Mountain to White snow Pass in the east end of the range.**

**Please read and respond C1 should be out tonight or possible tomorrow.**

**Please don't post any Flames but kindly tell me if I missed any spelling errors my spelling not always great... but I do edit the chapters before I post them. Please Read to find out more about the story.**


	2. C1 Can't Hide Beautiful!

3

True Forever Love Conquers all!

C1: Can't Hide Beautiful!

Lucy Madelyn Kinkirk sat in the family room of her parents home, her and Kevin were visiting from Buffalo, New York were they lived from the time they began dating 2 years ago. Kevin placed his hand on his wife's round stomach thinking back to when they first meet. They had a 10 month old daughter Madison Ann Kinkirk who had been born March 19th, 2003 exactly 10 months after they first meet and 9 months after they first slept together. Now it was January 1st, 2004 new years day they would be headed back to Buffalo in 3 days. As Luce sat there with her husband both there minds wondered back to how they got here where they are today. Happily married with one child and a second one on the way with Luce being 4 months pregnant.

2 Years Earlier

Lucy had been working in the shop, which was a part of the Aspen Mountains guides places to work. She was waiting for the arrival of two men; one the third man had arrived a month earlier. She had a good feeling about him. They other two men part of the group where due to arrive that morning. The shops owner Milton was walking around humming old tunes from the 1950's and 1960's it always drove Luce crazy. She however looked up when the door open. Looking over she smiled slightly at the man who was in. He has blond hair, deep green eyes, broad shoulders and was 5'11''. Lucy walked over to the man.

Luce: Good morning... its nice to see you again.

Man: Nice to see you again to... can Kevin please...

Luce: Nice to see you again Kevin... as for the hike it should be about 5 days... and we will leave in 2 given the other two people show up but then.

Kevin: Sounds find to me... so still interested in going out to dinner tonight?

Luce: yes that sounds nice... I'll meet you at Quinton's Grill at 5?

Kevin: sound great see you then....

Kevin left and Luce went back to working. They whole day she was at the store she saw no signs of the other two men. They had however arrived at about noon and went directly to the hotel they'd be spending 2 nights in. Ready for dinner Luce arrived at the restaurant prominently at 5pm that evening to find the young man 23-year-old Kevin Seth Kinkirk already there. Looking over at him she smiled and then walked over to join him. They been enjoying each other company as friends with the possibility of something more developing for slightly more then a month having arrived May first and it was now June 13th he been here more then a month. They had met the first day there arrived.

Kevin: So what is White Snow Pass like & why is it called that?

Luce: Well it's named that because even now in June there are some spots of snow up on the pass that remain all year long. It has a beautiful view for Aspen City from up there however which is why a lot of people love to take that 5 day tour it takes to get there and back to town again.

Kevin: Wow...that does sound amazing I can't wait to see it. So then we leave Wednesday morning right? It was Monday and most tutors longer ones left Mid-week rather then the beginning of the week.

Luce: Yes I still however don't know if the other two join us have arrive but thinking all day we'll leave Wednesday whether they have arrived or not.

Kevin: Sound good to me... so if I not being too nosy here if you didn't grow up here in Aspen then were did you grow up?

Luce: Glen Oak, California... I came here well so I could start living my own left with 6 siblings and a father who's a minister people over the years tended to get sort of noisy with me. How about you were did you grow up?

Kevin: Buffalo, New York... my mom still lives there and well I back there a lot visiting ... someday I'd like to move back there to live. It an amazingly beautiful area... Aspen remains me slightly of it.

Luce: I could believe that...over the years I've been to Buffalo a number of times my dad grew up there... and his parents still live out that way.

2 Day's Later, June 15th, 2002...

It was about 8am on the beautiful summer June morning when Kevin & Luce stood outside the shop to see if the other too men had arrived. Sure enough a few months later they approached one of them was carrying a computer. Kevin carried his work cell-phone and Luce still didn't know what Kevin did for a living but he knew he'd reveal that when the time was right. Two men looking about 25 and 27 approached the other two. Luce looked up and took a minute before introducing herself.

Luce: Hello... I your guide... Lucy... and would assume you Dylan & Caleb ...

The older of the two young men: Yes I'm Dylan and this is my partner with the mapping companyStraight Landers Caleb. I assume your person in charge told you that the reason we wanted to take this particular tour?

Luce: Yes... he did... while as soon as we are all set we'll head off the part of the mountain we walk today equals to about 20 –25 miles which is what all days section will be up to Winter Snow Pass and back down...

Caleb: sound good to me...**he grabbed two bags of hiking gear and passed one of to Dylan. Kevin grabbed the other two handing one of then too Lucy who headed out front of the group with Kevin right behind her Dylan & Caleb where slightly further back talking very quietly amongst themselves. **

The group walked for about two hours when they stopped to rest and take a water break. Parts of the mountains began to slowly get stepper but the had yet reach any of the narrow passes they had to walk through to get up to Winter Snow Pass... the hill on top of the Aspen mountains that was a big tutorist attraction for those who loved to hike. Lucy sat down leaning up again one of the rock climbing areas. They sat for about 20 minutes before they began to walk again. It was about 5pm in the evening when dusk began to set in before the stopped to set up camp for the night.

Kevin set up a two person tight as Luce tossed her bag aside to help him out. He'd set up tents before but she was just going to share his rather then dragging a 4th tent on this guide trip, which she sometimes did but this time it seemed like one two many. Besides that Dylan and Caleb had goofed of most of today and that wasn't safe. She had to stop telling both of them to stop it more then once. They eat and it was well after 9pm when they went off to there own tents. Luce cuddled up in her sleeping bag but was still cold... about 15 minutes later Kevin came in with and idea. Opening his sleeping bag he laid it down on the bottom of the tent and placed two pillows on it... then opening Luce's the waited till she lay on the other one and covered her. Slipping in wearing a shirt and sweatpants to bed Kevin lay down next to her. Already asleep once again she cuddled up to Kevin who gently wrapped his arms about her and went to sleep in him.

C2: Narrow Passes & finally admitting it!


End file.
